


Suck and Chew

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Suck and Chew

"We only have an hour before we have to get up, so stop thinking so loud and sleep, Severus," Harry said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Severus's mouth. "I'll bring something from [_Efes_](http://www.efesrestaurant.co.uk) for supper."

Severus opened one eye. "No aubergines." 

Harry kissed his nose. "All right, no aubergines, Mr Picky." Harry's fingers idly ran through the patch of hair on Severus's chest.

"You aren't sleepy anymore, are you?" he asked when Harry's hand drifted to his stomach.

"I really need a shower." Harry crinkled his nose. "Want to help, make sure I don't miss any important spots?"

~*~

Severus sighed even as his cock gave a favourable twitch of approval.

"Bring me some rhubarb sweets from [_Suck and Chew_](http://www.suckandchew.co.uk/) and we have a deal. Take it or leave it."

Harry burst out laughing then climbed out of bed. "I should never have told you the name of the place."

"I like rhubarb."

Harry looked over his shoulder at him, grinning. "You like to suck—"

Severus stood and pulled Harry to him, crashing their lips together. 

"Well?" he asked when they broke apart. 

"Oh, I'll take it," Harry said leering.

Severus rocked against him. "Indeed you will."


End file.
